Aucune idée! A vous de décider!
by KeepDead
Summary: Lucy et Jellal semble partager un lourd secret, ce qui n'est pas au gout de tout le monde! Erza et Natsu décident de les suivre! !ATTENTION scène de viol et scène de sexe entre personnes consentantes (aussi, je suis pas SI sadique) ! Happy ending (enfin je crois)
1. Chapter 1: Un lourd secret

Hello les p'tits loups ! Alors voilà ma seconde fic sur site ! (conscience (csc) : Ah ! Bah enfin tu en as mis du temps ! Au lieu de lire des perversité sur Draco et Harry) Je plaide coupable ^^

Comme l'indique le titre VOUS décidez quel sera le titre de cette fic ! Ce n'est pas pour avoir des reviews mais tout simplement car je n'avais AUCUNE IDEE de comment appeler cette fic !

Bonne lecture !

Cette fic à (enfin!) été corrigée ! (csc : c'est de ta faute.. Tu as mis 3 plombes a l'envoyer. Auteur : Va te faire foutre :) )

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Jellal errait dans magnolia depuis maintenant quatre heures. Ses missions pour la Crime Sorcière le contraignait à demander de l'aide à Erza et ses amis, non pas que le fait de (re)voir Erza le répugne mais il avait peur de sa réaction... Elle allait lui hurler dessus, le frapper, le torturer, le brûler puis le tuer a petit feu … Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis son annonce de « fausses fiançailles » et même s'il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru une seconde, il avait peur de la revoir. Et ce simple constat le terrifiait encore plus... Cette simple pensée le fit trembler : Erza détestait les trouillards !**

** C'est ainsi que Lucy le trouva : prostré sur le sol en position fœtal en se maudissant à haute voix, il avait l'air tellement abattu que Lucy se demanda si Erza n'était pas morte pendant la nuit. Elle hésita... puis posa sa main sur l'épaule du malheureux qui fit un bond de trois mètres de haut ce qui déclencha le rire de Lucy. Une fois son souffle repris, elle interrogea Jellal sur la raison de sa présence et de sa déprime, lorsqu'il lui expliqua elle repartit -malgré elle- dans un éclat de rire. Jellal, un peu vexé, lui demanda quand même de l'accompagner à la guilde par ce que tout seul il n' y arrivera jamais ! Lucy réussi entre deux éclat de rire à lui répondre positivement.**

** Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, occupés par de nombreuses révélations, un choc et une décision, ils étaient devant l'imposant bâtiment et ils étaient tout les deux morts : Jellal de peur et Lucy de rire. Elle pris Jellal par la main et le traîna a l'intérieur. En les voyant arrivés main dans la main et tout rouge, un grand silence se fit, Lucy ne le remarqua pas tant elle était occupé à rassurer Jellal en lui murmurant des paroles douces à l'oreille. Le silence fut brisé par Erza qui, en sortant du bureau du maître, avait fait tomber le carton qu'elle portait, répendant ainsi plein de prospectus avec marqué : « Fête d'Halloween a la Guilde de Fairy Tail ! » Pour la première fois , la découverte d'une fête ne réjouis personne... Ils essayaient tous de faire abstraction au couple qui était au bar et qui provoquait la colère de Natsu et d'Erza, en effet Jellal était accroché a Lucy qui riait à en pleurer. Quand cette dernière fut calmée, Jellal refusa de lâcher sa main malgré les protestations de celle ci. (NDA : de Lucy hein... pas de sa main!) **

** « Mais Jellal ! Il faut que j aille choisir ma mission ! »**

** « Tu fais des missions seules maintenant ? »**

** « Ouais ! J'ai besoin d'argent pour acheter quelque chose » dit elle en rougissant.**

** « Ne pars pas, je le paye ! »**

**Toute la guilde suivait l'échange avec intérêt :**

** « Ça n'a aucun intérêt si tu le paye ! »**

** « Alors je t'accompagne ! »**

** « NON ! Je veux le faire seule ! »**

** « C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! »**

** « J ai déjà fait pire ! »**

** « Peut être mais pas dans ton état ! »**

** « Il va rien m'arriver ! Arrête de stresser comme ça ! »**

** « Arrêter de stresser ?! Nan mais ça va pas ? Je fais quoi moi s'il t'arrive quelque chose ?! J'ai besoin de toi Luce ! » hurla Jellal sous les yeux médusés de la guilde et le regard furieux de celui d'Erza et Natsu**

** « Ok ! Accompagne moi ! Mais il ne m'arrivera rien et à _lui_ non plus ! »**

** « Ouais bah au moins en cas d'urgence je suis là»**

**Lucy leva les yeux au ciel, alla chercher sa mission, l'enregistra et se dirigea vers la sortie toujours accompagné de Jellal lorsque Mirajane l'attrapa par le bras :**

** « Nan mais Lucy tu vas pas bien? »**

** « Bah si pourquoi ? »**

** « Cette mission... »**

** « Mira ! Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je veux faire et ce que je dois faire. Les deux ne sont pas toujours compatible. Maintenant cette discussion est close. » coupa Lucy.**

** Mirajane la regardait avec des grands yeux... Jamais Lucy n'avait parlé aussi durement et aussi froidement. Jella l'attrapa à son tour par la hanche :**

** « Ne t'inquiète pas Mira. Je reste avec elle et je te promet qu'elle reviendra en vie. »**

** « Vas y Jellal. Et bon courage même si je considère que tu es responsable de son état. »**

**Sur cette remarque Lucy et Jella sortirent de la guilde laissant place à un grand silence incrédule : cette scène s'était vraiment passé ? Le silence fut a nouveau brisé par un bruit sourd : Natsu avait cassé une table.**

** « NAN mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? » s'énerva-t-il**

** « Nats... »**

** « JELLAL ! Elle est avec Jellal ?! Et moi ? Je compte pas ? »**

**Toute la guilde connaissaient les sentiments de Natsu pour Lucy et de Erza pour Jellal.**

** « Natsu. On les suis »**

** « Erza... Tu fais peur là » s'inquiéta Levy**

** « Je suis désolé Levy mais je suis blessée... Lucy connaissait mes sentiments pour Jellal. »**

** « Arrêter vos conneries. » La voix froide de Grey les avaient transpercé comme la glace.**

** « Vous ne savez même pas s'ils sont ensembles. »**

** « Vraiment Grey ? Et ça ne t'as pas suffit comme preuve là ? »**

** « Non., Natsu dors avec Lucy tous les soirs. Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle l'aurait laissé faire si elle était avec Jellal ? Vous ne lui faites pas confiance. C'est indigne de Fairy Tail. » termina Grey en sortant de la guilde.**

** Décidément cette journée était riche en péripéties pour les membres de la guilde...**

** « Erza, le glaçon a raison. J'ai dormi avec Luce toutes les nuits et ont étaient toujours seuls »**

** « Pourquoi tu l'a pas dis plus tôt allumette a deux balles ?! Rien à cirer. On les suis quand même ! »**

** POV Natsu :**

** Erza me faisait peur, mais j'avais aussi envie de les suivre, en priorité parce que je n'aime pas que Luce parte seule en mission. Grâce aux renseignements de Mirajane, nous avons pu partir tout de suite et nous sommes arrivé a la gare au moment où les portes se fermaient. Quatre heures après nous étions à Maskya, une île dans le sud de Fiore. Nous suivions de loin Jellal et Lucy, Erza m'avait interdit de parler sous peine de m'attacher à un train pendant cinq heures ! Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une auberge, Jellal alla réserver puis ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à une grotte. Arrivés à la grotte, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement et Jellal pris la parole :**

** « Lucy... Tu es sûre de toi ? »**

** « Oui. »**

** « Ça va te changer, toi tout comme le regard que les autres auront sur toi. »**

** « Je sais. »**

** « C'était notre secret. Tu veux vraiment que tout le monde le sache ? »**

** « Oui. »**

** « Mais Lucy... Tu vas souffrir... »**

** « Je souffre déjà ! »**

**Je sursautais, ma Luce souffrait ? Et je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte ? Mais qui étais je pour prétendre être son ami ? **

** « Pourquoi tu ne lui en a pas parlé ? »**

** « Il se serait inquiété, en plus il sors avec Lisanna donc je vais pas l'embêter avec ça... »**

** « Natsu sort avec Lisanna ? Depuis quand ? Je le savais pas ! »**

** « C'est Lisanna qui me l'a dit i jours.. mais ils veulent rester discret... » sanglota Lucy.**

**Moi ? Avec Lisa ? Mais c'est quoi cette connerie ? En plus Lisanna sait parfaitement que j'aime Lucy... Je vais la tuer ! A présent Luce pleurait à chaudes larmes et je n 'avais qu'une envie : aller la réconforter mais Erza me tenait, ou plutôt broyais, le bras. Je ne supportais plus l'odeur salée de ses larmes, lorsque ses sanglots se calmèrent je regarda à nouveau la scène : Jellal l'avait prise dans ses bras et la réconfortait comme elle l'avait pour lui à la guilde, avec une voix chaude et rassurante :**

** « Hey...Lucy... Tout va bien... calme toi … Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là... »**

** « Je...Jellal... J'ai...mal... »**

** « Luce... Natsu est heureux... C'est le principal tu ne crois pas ? »**

** « Oui...Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il sois heureux avec moi ! »**

** « Ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut te concentrer sur notre mission d'accord ? »**

** « Oui ! »**

**Lucy avait relevé la tête et ses jolis yeux noisettes pétillaient d'une détermination nouvelle qui la rendait trop mignonne !**

** « Comme il fait nuit, on va installer la tente là... ok ?**

** « Aye ! »**

** « Lucy ! Tu passes trop de temps avec Happy ! »**

** « Ils vont me manquer... »**

** « Tu leur manqueras aussi ! Mais tu es sûre de toi ? Fairy tail aurait pu se battre ! »**

** « Se battre ? Pour moi ? Ils en ont déjà fait assez ! Même si Le retrouver me file la gerbe, tu as lu l'ordre de mission comme moi... Je n ai pas le choix... C'est mieux comme ça ! »**

** « Je continue à penser que tu aurais dû en parler aux autres ! »**

** « Pour leur dire quoi ?! Tu m'as sauvé Jellal ! Les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir... Qui sais ce qu'Il m'aurait fait sans toi ! »**

** « Lucy... Il n'était pas dans son état normal... C'était il y a trois mois... Il a eu le temps de se calmer. Ça ne serait peut être pas si terrible ! »**

** « Tu pardonnes aux violeurs toi maintenant ? Tu ferais quoi si ça avait été Erza ?**

**Violeurs ? Luce s'était fait violer ? Je vais le tuer.. peut importe qui c'est je vais le tuer.. mais avnt je le tortureraiss PERSONNE ne touche MA Luce et encore pour la violer ! Nan mais oh ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Et encore.. La mort serait trop douce pour lui ! Et elle me l'avait pas dit ?! Et pourquoi Jellal l'avait sauvé ? Pourquoi pas moi ?**

** Fin POV Natsu**

**Ils allèrent se coucher, à la belle étoile comme il faisait beau et chaud. Natsu et Erza eux ne dormirent pas, continuant d'observer chacun perdu dans ses pensées plus ou moins joyeuses.**

** Au milieu de la nuit Lucy commenca à s'agiter :**

** Flash Back**

_** Elle rentrait chez elle comme tous les soirs. Elle était en équilibre sur son muret et rigolait toute seule, elle avait peu être un peu forcé sur l'alcool. Brusquement une main l'attrapa et la tira violemment dans une ruelle qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, sûrement créée par la magie de son agresseur. Il lui mit un bâillon sur la bouche et commença à la déshabiller, Lucy essaya d'hurler mais en vain. : le bâillon jouait bien son rôle et les hurlements de Lucy ne traversaient pas l'épais morceau de tissu. Des mains fraîches commencèrent à lui masser les seins et le clitoris , la faisant presque gémir malgré elle. Elle essaya encore une fois de se débattre mais reçu un gros coup au milieu du ventre la faisant vomir. Après cette démonstration de violence elle n'essaya plus de se débattre, se résignant à son sort Son agresseur se déshabilla à son tour avant de la pénétrer brutalement, déchirant brusquement son hymen et la faisant pleurer de douleur. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle est moins mal et la pilonna violemment pendant plusieurs minutes.. Il sortit de Lucy brusquement et vola à travers la ruelle. Soudain, une main puissante délivra Lucy de son bâillon qui pu enfin hurler sa douleur, sa peine et son angoisse en s'écroulant sur le sol. Entre sa vision flouté par ses larmes elle aperçut le visage ou plutoô les habits de Jellal. C'est sur cette vision rassurante qu'elle s'évanouit.**_

_** Fin du flash Back**_

**Lucy hurla, quelqu'un la tenait, elle se débattit, frappant, griffant, mordant comme elle pouvait. Elle était comme une furie mais par dessus tout, elle avait peur. Peur de revivre ce cauchemar. Puis elle sentit deux bras chaud l'entourer et une voix lui murmurer de se calmer. Elle murmura le prénom de Nastu avant de se rendormir. Lorsque Natsu revient auprès d'Erza, cette dernière le frappa violemment :**

** « Nan mais qu'est ce qui va pas dans ta tête ! On aurait pu se faire griller là ! »**

** « Ouais, peut être. Mais elle était vraiment mal ! Et je me suis pas fait prendre au final ! »**

**Erza soupira, s'allongea et ferma les yeux pensant à celui qui était à cinq mètres d'elle dans un duvet et qui faisait battre son cœur. **

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! La suite arrive bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2: Enfin corriger

Coucou les ptis loups ! Enfin le second chapitre, désolé pour cette attente !

Bonne lecture :)

Le lendemain :

Lucy se réveilla la première, étonnamment sereine pour une fois. Elle se rappelait vaguement du cauchemar de cette nuit mais pas de la personne qui l avait réconforté. Elle haussa les épaules : ça devait être Jellal. Jellal... Il l'avait sauvé... Elle n'avait pas pu en parler... Puis elle avait découvert l'horreur : elle était enceinte. Et cette mission... La demandant elle... Que lui voulait encore sa famille. Son père était mort, sa mère aussi... Elle n'avait plus rien à leur donner, et pourtant... Ils continuaient... inlassablement... Et elle avait craqué. Elle allait leur donner son enfant. Elle allait rester 6 mois avec eux. Puis elle allait partir.

Jellal savait. Natsu non.

Elle n'avait pas voulu voir la pitié dans son regard, la déception et peut être même le dégoût. Elle n'avait pas la force de résister a ça.

Jellal se réveilla à son tour et trouva Lucy perdu dans ses pensées, il l'a secoua gentiment et lui souris :

« Ohayo Lucy »

« Oh ! Jellal ! »

« Il va être tant d'y aller ! »

« Ouaip ! Let's go ! »

Sur ces mots ils s'enfoncèrent dans la grotte. Natsu et Erza, levés depuis l'aube, les suivirent silencieusement. Ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle, éclairée avec des torches. Un homme était là.

« Ah ! Ma chère petite je t'attendais ! »

« Je sais. Me voilà. »

« Bien, nous allons y aller. »

« Où vous l'emmenez ?» intervient Jellal.

« Tu n'as nul besoin de savoir. Insolent.»

Jellal se tue, mouché par cette réponse froide... L'homme commença à traîner Lucy lorsque celle ci s'arrêta, couru vers Jellal, l'embrassa en le serrant dans ses bras .

« Transmet mon baiser à Natsu et utilise le pour embrasser Erza . A bientôt Jellal ! »

Et elle disparut dans un dernier sourire.

Zoologiquement

A la guilde :

Erza et Natsu venaient de rentrer et à voir leur têtes les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes... Ils s'apprêtaient à se faire interroger quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas retentissant.

« Jellal ?! Mais... Elle est où Lucy ?! »

« Ah...euh... Grey...Lucy hein... Comment te dire …. ? »

« JELLAL ! DANS MON BUREAU TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Tout le monde sursauta, le maître ne se mettait pas souvent en colère... Jellal le suivit, le dos voûté, la tête dans les épaules.

La porte du bureau se ferma.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?! »

« Qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Elle ne voulait pas... »

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler. »

« Elle m'aurait tué »

« Là c'est elle qui va se faire tuer. »

« NON. Je la protégerai ! »

Sur ces mots il sortit du bureau, redescendis les marches quatre à quatre, se dirigea vers Natsu et l'embrassa.

« Jellal ? »

« Tiens. C'est de la part de Lucy. »

Il lui tendis des clefs que Natsu reconnu immédiatement. C'étaient les clefs de Lucy... Pourquoi les avait elle donné à Jellal ?

« J 'ai aussi des lettres pour vous... Mias avant je dois faire quelque chose de très important pour moi »

Jella embrassa la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge qui faisait battre son cœur. Après de longues minutes, ils se séparèrent. Jellal tendis une lettre à chaque personne de la guilde

« Je vais la chercher, ne pleurer pas trop. Réfléchissez à son caractère et son histoire vous trouverez »

Sur ces mots digne de Maître Yoda il sortit. (**TU PEUX PAS METTRE CA ENFIN, CA CASSE TOUT LE SERIEUX DE LA SCENE)**

Chacun ouvrit sa lettre, et les larmes coulèrent malgré quelques sourires :

**Lévy :**

_ « Ma Lévy,_

_Toi tu comprendras, je le sais. Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour moi maintenant, à pars prier mais ce n'est pas ton truc je crois :) Peut être que si vous vous y mettez tous ensemble alors vous y arriverez. Demande de l'aide a Gajeel, je sais que tu l'aimes plus que tu ne le dit ! J'aimerai voir un jour un mini Gajeel aux cheveux bleus qui m'appellerait « Marraine : »_

_Je t'aime_

_ Lucy_

Les larmes de Lévy dévalèrent ses joues mais un tendre sourire était sur son visage.

**Gajeel :**

_ « Gajeel._

_Je te confie Lévy. Si par malheur j'apprends que tu l'ai fais pleurer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, le roi des esprits te tuera. Crois moi tu auras mal. Ta crevette est sûrement en larmes.. va la réconforter. Elle t'aime tu sais. Arrête de regretter le passé. Lévy ne t'en veux pas. _

_Tu es encore en train de lire ?! Aller ! Va la voir ! Et plus vite que ça !_

_ Bunny Girl »_

Gajeel frissonna, souris, puis posa son regard sur la crevette... Sa crevette... Comme l'avait prédis Lucy elle était en larmes. Il s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras pour la rassurer... Il allait l'embrasser quand un hurlement retenti :

« NOOOOOOOOOOON LUCYYYYYYYYY »

Natsu était en larmes devant sa lettre, il tomba a genoux et sanglota. Sa tristesse poignarda le cœur des membres de la guilde. Erza s'approcha de lui les larmes aux yeux, lui prit sa lettre et la lu :

« _Natsu, mon natsu..._

_ J'aurais voulu t'en parler. Vraiment. Mais j'avais peur. Peur de ton rejet, de ton potentiel dégoût... et je ne voulais pas avoir à l'affronter. Je sais que tu nous as suivi avec Erza, Léo me l'a dit. Tout comme il m'a dit que c'est toi qui m'a aidé cette nuit. Maintenant tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Tu dois me haïr... ça me désole._

_Moi je t'aime Natsu, j'aurai voulu sortir avec toi, t'embrasser, vivre avec toi._

_Mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés puisque tu sors avec Lisanna. Sois heureux, c'est le plus important. Quand je serai là haut je veillerai sur toi. Ne sois pas triste, je serai avec mes parents. Malgré ça je sais que vous allez me chercher malgré mes lettres. _

_Je te confie mes clefs, si un jour tu croises une constélationniste qui les méritent donne les lui. Garde Léo, il ne veut pas quitter Fairy Tail. Jellal combiné à Léo sont capables de créer un sort qui permet de me voir 10 min, cependant cela les affectent énormément alors ne le fait pas tout les jours._

_ Je t'aime_

_ Ta Luce _

Erza écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Jellal, Léo apparu au même moment. Ils se regardèrent, regardèrent Natsu, toujours effondré et le corps soulevé par des sanglots. Sans un mot ils se mirent face à face et joignirent leur paumes

Un écran apparu sur le mur et une image brouillé apparu, elle se fit de plus en plus net et bientôt un son se fit entendre.

« CHRIISHTTSHST CRISHSHSTSHSTS »

« Je peux marcher seule. »

« Tais toi. Ne parle pas avec ce ton . »

« Lâche moi. »

« Non. »

« Je ne suis pas ta prisonnière. »

« Pardon ?! Et qui t'as donné l'autorisation de me tutoyer ?! »

Lucy pâlit, elle ne chercha pas à éviter le coup qui l'atteignit au visage. Elle roula par terre et cracha du sang

« Tu as bien de la chance que je veuille ton enfant vivant sinon tu serais morte ! Idiote. »

L'image se brouilla à nouveau et se coupa. Léo et Jellal était crevé. La guilde était atterrée. Natsu s'était relevé mais avait le visage souillé par les larmes :

« On va la chercher ! »

« Certes mais … où ? »

« Jellal ! »

« J'en sais rien, désolé » mentit Jellal avec un aplomb qui ne convainquit pas Erza une seconde.

« Jellal ? Mon amour ? »

« Gloups... O...Ok... Il est sûrement dans l'ancienne maison de Luce »

« Luce ? Depuis quand tu l'appelle Luce toi ? »

« Natsu. C'est pas le moment. Et tu es mal placé pour parler. »

« Ah oui ! Lisanna... Elle est où? »

« C'est vrai ça... elle est où ? »

« Dans la cuisine... Pourquoi ? »

« Tu peux lui dire de venir ? »

Mira se lève et alla chercher Lisanna en se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué Natsu. A peine Lisanna avait posé un pied dans la salle que Natsu se jeta sur elle et lui mis une grande baffe.

« Natsu ?! Mais ça va pas ? »

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je te déteste ! »

« Natsu mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?! »

« Explique leur Lisa... Explique leur pourquoi Luce est partie... »

« Calme toi Natsu. Tu m'en veux par ce que j'ai dis à ta pute qu'on sortait ensemble ou par ce que je l'ai vendu à son cher oncle ?

« Lisanna ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ?! »

« Si ! Je la déteste ! Elle mérite de mourir ! Elle m'a volé MON Natsu en profitant de mon absence ! En plus Mira-nee, tu m'as dis qu'en amour tout était permis ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas... Il faut mon accord pour qu'il l'achève. »

« Certes Lisanna... Mais tuer quelqu'un c'est bien plus grave. »

« Lucy mérite amplement ce qui lui arrive ! Elle a pris mon fiancé ! »

« Ça suffit. On était pas fiancés. Et Lucy ne savait même pas que tu étais morte... Je l'aurais aimé que tu sois là ou pas et elle n'a rien fait pour. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je te l'interdis ! Tu avais dit que tu resterai toujours avec moi ! »

« Oui, en tant qu'ami. Mais même cette promesse je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir la tenir. Si Lucy meure... Je me tue. »

«Na..Natsu...Non... »

« Pourquoi as tu peur ? Après tout il faut ton accord... Donc Lucy ne va pas mourir. » Intervient Erza. inquiète

« Il va la tuer. »

« QUOI ? QUAND ? COMMENT ? »

« Dés qu'elle aura accouché. Par ce que je l'ai payé pour ça. »

Lisanna se pris un nouveau coup de poing, de Grey cette fois si.

« Lisanna... Par les pouvoir qui me sont donné par ma place de maître... Je te bannis de Fairy Tail. »

La marque de Lisanna scintilla puis s'effaça... Elle se mit à pleurer très vite, rejoins par la majorité de la guilde. Natsu, lui, était trop choqué pour pleurer, les mêmes mots repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. _Elle va mourir. Elle va mourir. Elle va mourir. Elle. Va. Mourir. _Il ne voulait pas. Il avait besoin de Lucy. De son sourire, sa chaleur, même le fait qu'elle le frappe pour qu'il sorte de chez elle. Il voulait encore se blottir contre elle lorsqu'elle dormait, son visage d'ange paisible qu'il ne se lassait jamais de regarder. Il voulait pouvoir lui dire tout son amour...

Son regard onyx s'assombrit et un hurlement sorti de sa gorge venant de ses entrailles les plus profondes, c'était un hurlement de désespoir glaçant tout ceux qui l'entendait, même Grey. Tous se tournèrent avec effroi vers Natsu. La salamandre s'était -littéralement- enflammé et malgré de nombreux essais personne ne réussit a l'approcher à plus d'un mètre. Ils avaient peur pour leur ami : s'il continuait à épuiser sa magie comme ça, il allait

mourir !

Au bout de quelques heures qui parurent interminables, Natsu s'évanouit. Sans un bruit, il tomba lentement sur le sol, son souffle était lent... trop lent... Un vent de panique souffla sur Fairy Tail, Wendy procura les premiers soins à Natsu pendant qu'Erza partit en courant chercher Polyussica (NDA : son nom est impossible à orthographier!c'est l'enfer). Lorsque cette dernière arriva, elle marmonna quelque chose à propos des stupides mages inconscients qui allaient finirent par la tuer mais elle se figea en voyant le rose et fit une grimace qui inquiéta tout le monde, elle les fit tous sortir de l'infirmerie.

Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard :

« Il a perdu sa magie...et sûrement quelqu'un de plus précieux. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Il a perdu quelqu'un qui comptait plus que sa vie ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! »

« Lucy... »

« Si vous ne la retrouvez pas, il mourra. »

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la guilde. Immédiatement ils organisèrent les recherches avec l'aide de blue pegasus, lamia scal et de la guilde de Jellal (dont j ai oublié le nom...). Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à chercher toutes les maisons des Heartfilia, malheureusement toutes vides de vie...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vala ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir ! Comme je l'ai dit le chap 3 (et peut être 4) est écrit, il faut juste que le dactylographie (et croyez moi c'est looooong). Je réécris le chapitre un qui est bourré d'incohérence (ma bêta a été très dure )

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre qui n'a rien de joyeux...


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les ptits loups

Déjà ba désolé pour le temps de retard (promis j'essaye de poster le chap 2 avant la semaine prochaine!)

J'ai fini la fic ! Elle fait 3 ou 4 chap suivant le découpage que je vais faire ! Donc elle ne s'arrêtera pas en plein milieu comme tant d'autres !

Ensuite : Shaylla-san : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'en avais jamais recu d'aussi longue:o le chap 1 est en réécriture et il va bientôt passer par ma béta ! J'espere qu il te plaira ! Pour le NaLu, oui je sais mais un LuLu est en court d'écriture ! ^^ Pour les incohérence, c'est une de mes premiere fic:o (et je l'écrit pendant les cours) mais je vais essayer de corriger !

.fukutaicho : La suite arrive promis ! Et j'espere qu'elle te plaira tout autant

Guest : Tu me dis que c'est illisible... J'en suis vraiment désolé ! Le chapitre n'est pas encore passé par ma béta j'espere que cela te conviendra mieux après :)

En résumé : ca fait beaucoup de chose qque je dois essayer de faire :o J'espere vraiment ne pas vous decevoir ! A bientôt pour le prochain chap ! ;)


	4. Encore et touhours des excuses!

Coucou les ptits loups

BONE ANNEE !

Je sais que certains attendent avec impatience le chapitre prochain, je l'ai bien ecris sur mon ordi mais il ne me convient pas DU TOUT ! Je vais donc le réécrire ^^

Ensuite :

.fukutaicho : j ai pris les nom et l'orthographe que j'ai trouvé sur internt :( Mais vais corriger mes erreurs pour le prochain chapitre sans fautes !

Je m'excuse encore mais cj'ai vraiment pas d'inspi pour cette fic :/

Sachant cela, je prend vos idées avec joies et bonheur pour m'aider dans ma gaère ! En attendant, d'autres OS arrivent (kuroko no basket pour une fois)

A bientôt :*


End file.
